A Day With Jazz Witwicky
by AutobotV
Summary: After getting blasted by lighting while guarding a scientist from the Decepticons Jazz wakes up to find that he is a human! Based on the question Bumblebee asked at the end of episode 'Autobot Spike' Can an Autobot mind be placed in a human body?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I'm back!!! AngelicV at large! Here's my next fic, I doubt it would make a toon but I wanted to make it for so long…plus I really wanted to use Jazz in this, hee hee hee! Read on!!_

**Guard Duty**

Jazz was bored. This was extremely rare for someone as fun and exciting as Jazz. This cool, smooth talking Autobot from the planet Cybertron made quite a reputation for himself as the fun loving machine on the whole planet. He could even make the sulkiest of machines have fun and had been known to make the up-tight Perceptor enjoy himself once. No one would believe that Jazz, the Autobot, was bored. No one knew how he got bored but he was bored out of his mainframe. He just sat in front of Teletraan-1's control panel within Autobot HQ. If an Autobot could yawn he would by now but all he did was tap his feet on the floor. Unbeknownst to him, it was starting to annoy the other Autobots…especially Perceptor.

'Man there's nothing to do!' suddenly wailed the bored machine.

'Well why don't you assist someone instead of making that infernal noise!' screamed Perceptor, making Jazz jump from his seat.

It was also rare to see Perceptor get really mad and all the other Autobots just stared.

'I would…but Wheeljack's working on something and I ain't too keen to get near him. Ratchet's tuning up Blaster! Hound, Prowl and Mirage are out on patrol! Cliffjumper, Brawn and Huffer are in the city on patrol! Powerglide is off doing stunts with Cosmos! I have no idea where Omega Supreme is! Grimlock and the other Dinobots are wreaking havoc somewhere and Bumblebee is out with Spike and Carly! Even Optimus and Ironhide are up to their exhaust chutes in work and none of them need me! Also the Decepti-cans aren't up to anything today! I got nothing to do man!'

Jazz was waiting for a bit of sympathy from Perceptor but all he got was,

'You said something?'

Jazz growled with frustration and left the room, almost knocking over Sunstreaker.

'Why that no-class brute! He almost ruined my new coat!'

Jazz had never found himself bored. Back on Cybertron he would race with the other Autobots on days like this, but even they were getting bored of that. Jazz sighed, he was miserable and no one seemed to care. He then heard an engine he knew and looked up. Bumblebee had returned with Spike and Carly. As the humans got out with their bags Bumblebee transformed back into his robotic mode.

'Hey Jazz! What's up?' he asked.

'I'm bored!' was the reply.

Bumblebee almost cried in shock.

'JAZZ! THE Jazz! Is bored? I must have burnt out a circuit or something.'

Carly her hand on Jazz's foot.

'Aw, don't be like that Jazz. We could play a game.' She offered.

Jazz frowned; the games on Earth were really easy. Scrabble he could complete in three seconds. Chess he could do in five.

'Why don't we play an old fashioned round of numerical tag?' he suggested, it was the most popular game on Cybertron.

It was Carly's turn to frown. That game was really confusing. Bumblebee tried to play with her but apparently she lost the moment she tried to make the first move.

'Sorry Jazz.' She said.

Jazz sighed and Bumblebee patted him on the shoulder.

'I'll play with you later. I gotta report to Prime, later!'

As Bumblebee ran off, Jazz became curious with the bags that Spike was holding.

'What cha got there Spike?' he asked.

'Nothing much, just some snacks.'

Spike then pulled out a small object covered in plastic. He tore open the plastic to revel a brown coloured thing, which he put into his mouth. Jazz had seen Spike, Sparkplug, Chip and Carly do this in the past but he never asked why.

'Why do human's do that?' he asked.

Spike made a movement with his throat and replied.

'Unlike Autobots who get their energy from Energon cubes, humans eat these things! Like this candy bar! It gives us energy.'

With that he took another bite. Jazz had seen him eat stuff like that before and was always going on how it tasted good. Of course, Autobots can't taste so he could never try and if he did it would clog his Audio Processors. Jazz sometimes really envied the humans; they seemed to always have fun. He jumped slightly when someone tapped him from behind. It was Ironhide.

'Hey kid, I've been looking for ya. Prime wants us in the main control room stat! We got us a little job.'

'_Finally, something to do!' _thought Jazz, following the older machine.

* * *

'I GOTTA WHAT!?' screamed Jazz.

'Jazz, I need someone to guard him from behind. If the Decepticons attack, you grab him and run!'

Jazz was furious. He got the grab and run job while everyone else got the defend and kick Decepti-can job! Optimus wasn't planning on changing jobs either. He got a transmission from a science centre that a young Dr Harrison Pepper was presenting his new energy charger, a machine that could help any future energy crisis. If the Decepticons found out they would attack.

'How does this thingamajig work anyhow?' asked Ironhide.

'Dr Pepper is going to revel that secret today. He's the only one who knows how to operate it so he could be the Decepticons target.'

Optimus looked sharply back at Jazz.

'Jazz, you are one of the Autobots fastest soldiers. That is why I have given you this task.'

Jazz sighed and tried to put on a grin.

'I won't let those Decepti-creeps touch that lil'dude Prime!'

Optimus nodded and turned to face all his troops.

'Autobots! Transform and rollout!'

The Autobots transformed as quickly as lighting and drove off, unaware that they had just been monitored by Laser Beak, the Decepticon spy bird. At Decepticon Base, they had heard the whole thing.

'So there is a devise that can recharge anything with energy!' said an excited Megatron. He turned to his troops.

'Decepticons, we must retrieve this machine and use it for our own desires!'

The Decepticons all agreed…all except one.

'I hate to ruin your moment great leader,' came the shrill voice of Starscream,

'But that Autobot Jazz is fast. Thundercracker, Sky Warp and I have trouble keeping up with him!'

Megatron frowned, Prime had thought of everything but he didn't think that he, Megatron, would get a little help.

'Starscream! Contact the Insecticons! Tell them I have a little proposition for them.'

'But Megatron, those dumb insects always stab us in the back when they think of it!' cried Sky Warp.

'Trust me!' replied Megatron, grinning evilly.

Soon the ultimate energy fountain would belong to Decepticons!

* * *

Jazz wanted to start tapping his feet again. He was on the stage waiting for this Dr Pepper to show up. The other Autobots were outside while a few were standing at the back of the theatre. The room was filled with scientist from all around the world but none of this interested Jazz. He was bored again. Sometimes one of the other Autobots would be with him but not this time. He looked out from behind the curtain and zoomed his optics on Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Bumblebee was snickering at something Sideswipe had told him but both of them were getting told off from Prime. Jazz sighed yet again. Even they were having fun on the job.

'Autobot Jazz I presume?' came a voice.

Jazz spun round and looked down. A young African-American man was standing right next to him with a smile. Jazz zoomed his optics on the name tag.

'Dr Pepper right?' he asked.

'The very one! I would like to thank you for your cooperation for today. This machine I have invented will benefit all of man-kind!'

Jazz looked at the object covered in a drape.

'So how does it work doc?'

'Oh you will have to wait. It's quite simple but…'

He paused and began to cough badly.

'You OK man?' asked Jazz.

'Yes I am thank you. I'm coming down with a cold, that's all. That's why I pushed the date a little earlier.'

The human smiled back up at Jazz.

'I hope you enjoy this Jazz, you got a front row seat.'

Dr Pepper walked out onto the stage and the audience began to applaud. Jazz folded his arms and remained alert. When the clapping of hands died down, Dr Pepper began to talk.

'Fellow scientists from around the world. Today, I will present to you a devise that will solve energy problems in the world! Behold…the Energy Reformatter!'

Jazz snickered,

'_What a dumb name.' _

Dr Pepper pulled back the drape to revel a machine no bigger than Bumblebee in vehicle mode. There was some 'ohhh's' and 'ahhh's' from the crowd but Jazz could tell that Wheeljack wasn't impressed.

'This machine can recharge cities! If, for example, New York gets a power cut because something destroyed its power station, this can keep the city running for weeks!'

There was a murmur in the audience and Jazz thought it was pretty impressive. The only question was how did it work. He wasn't the only one, Megatron and the Decepticons were observing from high above. Megatron was trying to hear what was being said through Soundwave.

'Blast it Soundwave! Can't you get a better signal?'

'I MUST MOVE IN CLOSER MEGATRON' replied Soundwave.

'If we get closer, we'll be spotted!'

Megatron snarled angrily, this would have to do. Then he heard what he was waiting for.

'Dr Pepper, how does this remarkable machine work?'

'Finally!' wailed Starscream.

'Simple, it works by…'

BAMM!!!

Megatron looked down in shock to see the science centre rooftop explode.

'You fool Starscream!'

'It wasn't me!'

Megatron looked back down to see the Insecticons fly around the building.

'They must have gotten here a little too early. No matter, Starscream, Thundercracker, Sky Warp! Stay with them, I ordered them to go after the Scientist and the Autobot!'

The seekers transformed and flew down. Megatron then gave the order the others were waiting for.

'ATTACK!'

* * *

Jazz did as he was told. The moment he heard that blast, he grabbed Dr Pepper and ran out the building. Optimus Prime began firing on the descending Decepticons.

'Autobots! Defend the humans!' he ordered.

He looked round and was glad that Jazz had made off safely with the Scientist but was horrified to see the Insecticons on his tail.

'That's all he needs! Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Stay with Jazz!'

'We're on it Prime!'

'But Prime, it's raining! Can't you-'

'Come on bro!' sighed Sideswipe, dragging Sunstreaker by the arm.

The brothers drove off to aid their comrade. Soon the humans were safely out the building and Optimus gave a new order.

'Autobots! Defend the machine!'

'Too late!' cried Bumblebee.

Rumble and Frenzy had ran out the building carrying the machine. Soundwave was covering their backs. As Optimus fired at him, Bumblebee frowned.

'As long as the Decepticons don't get that Dr Pepper, they'd be stealing it for nothing.'

* * *

Jazz was running. Not zooming down the road in his vehicle mode but running. It began to rain and he was running down a muddy path that was too dangerous to drive through. That wasn't ticking him off though, the fact that Insecticons were following him was. Dr Pepper was safe in his arms but was getting completely soaked. Worst of all, a storm began to brew. Jazz did a quick equation in his mainframe, Shrapnel + Storm Trouble. Not wanting to be Fried Autobot, Jazz quickly spun round and fired on the three bug machines, who fell to the ground and transformed into their robotic forms.

'Y'know, I prefer it when you're insects. You're waaay ugly in that mode!'

Dr Pepper snickered at the remark and Shrapnel just growled.

'You're the ugly fool here Autobot, Autobot! I'll fry all of your circuits, circuits!'

'Oh shoot!' yelped Jazz and he ran.

Shrapnel began to control the storm sending bolts of lightning left and right. Jazz dodged them but just barely. Luckily two Autobots appeared to save the day!

'Hang on Jazz! We'll get you out of this!'

'Yeah but do we have to fight in the mud?'

Jazz was really starting to get annoyed with Sunstreaker's ego. Above him he heard the jets of the seekers. This was starting to get bad. He couldn't fire on all of them; he had to guard the scientist. While he ran and thought of what to do, Starscream aimed his blasters but not at an Autobot.

'Starscream! What are you doing?' demanded Thundercracker, who noticed what Starscream was aiming at. He was aiming at Shrapnel. Starscream had grown tired of the Insecticons.

'I'll do Megatron a favour of wiping them out!' he cried as he fired.

Bombshell turned and saw the blast heading toward his comrade.

'Look out Shrapnel!' he cried.

'What do you mean, mean?'

Before Shrapnel could figure it out he was hit, but Starscream hit him at the worst possible moment. The storm began to get wilder and stronger. Soon Jazz was dodging bolts of lighting at nearly every turn. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were trying to find cover and the Decepticons were having trouble keeping their altitude.

'Decepticons! Pull back!' cried Starscream.

Kickback and Bombshell grabbed their fellow Insecticon, who was out, and took off. Sideswipe found cover in a cave and pulled his brother in with him. He looked back for Jazz.

'Jazz! Over here!'

Jazz began running still dodging the lightning. Jazz was finding it hard to see, the water was covering his optics. Sideswipe began calling out something but he couldn't hear.

'Jazz! Watch out for that…'

Too late, Jazz tripped over a giant root. The small distraction caused the Autobot to fail at noticing the bolt of lightning heading for him. Sideswipe watched in horror as both Jazz and Dr Pepper were hit by one powerful blast.

'JAZZ!'

Once the blast and shock was over, Jazz began stumbling around. Static was coming out of his Vocal Processors and his lights and optics were flashing. Even his car alarm was going off. Dr Pepper was unconscious in his arms but looked like he had a nasty shock. Then Jazz stopped moving, he stood quite still and it suddenly got quiet. Soon smoke was pouring out of his mouth and he fell on his back, not making a move. Sideswipe had to wait until the effect Shrapnel had on the storm had disappeared before running out to his comrade. Sunstreaker followed and tried to pull the human from his arms, jumping back the moment he touched him.

'OUCH!' he cried.

'What?' asked his brother.

'Nothing, I just got a little shock.'

Sideswipe was little more concerned with Jazz. He wasn't moving at all.

* * *

'Is he going to be alright!' cried Carly.

It had been an hour after the Autobots returned to base. Dr Pepper was taken to a human hospital but Blaster and Tracks were watching him. Jazz was being taken care of thanks to Ratchet and Wheeljack. All the Autobots were waiting for any news on Jazz.

'We have failed to protect Dr Pepper's devise from the Decepticons; however they won't know how to use it so they'll come after him. As soon as Jazz is back on his feet we'll all keep an eye on him.'

'He's not much use to them the way he is.' Said Spike.

'_True.'_ Thought Optimus.

When they recovered Jazz and Dr Pepper, they had been told by a human doctor that he was completely out cold, alive but out. That won't stop Megatron though; he had ways to extract information. The Autobot leaders only concern right now was Jazz. Sideswipe had said he had been hit really badly by the lighting storm Shrapnel caused. He sat down on a gigantic chair and waited. Bumblebee was tapping his feet, Ironhide was leaning against the wall frowning. Hours had past and Carly had fallen asleep by the time Ratchet came out with Wheeljack. The Autobots all stood up suddenly but were slightly concerned with the face Ratchet was making.

'Ratchet, what of Jazz?' asked Optimus.

Wheeljack steeped forward…and shrugged.

'We're just as confused as you are guys!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Prowl.

Ratchet stepped forward.

'Well he's functioning; we patched him up but…'

The Autobots waited for ratchet to finish.

'…He's not coming online. He's personality and memory banks seemed to have been erased. It's almost like…Jazz has been erased from his own data files.'

The Autobots had the look of complete shock but Spike had no idea what it meant.

'What do you mean erased!'

'Erased means when something is…'

'I know what that means; I mean what happened to Jazz!'

Ratchet sighed.

'It's like he is no longer functioning within his own body. That his body is now as lively as a drone. It may look like Jazz…but it's not.'

There was a bitter silence.

'Does that mean…Jazz…is…gone?'

Spike didn't want to use the "D" word. Ratchet just nodded his head but Wheeljack stepped in.

'I know this sounds crazy but it's possibly that his data wasn't erased…it just got moved somewhere else!'

Spike and Carly looked up in hope at these words.

'But Wheeljack, how could it?' demanded Ratchet.

'Look if he did get fried then his circuits would be too! But they were still functioning when we checked them out! They must have moved Jazz's data somewhere else when he got hit by the lightning!'

There was another silence that was broken by Bumblebee.

'…But where did it get moved to?'

* * *

Jazz felt extremely bad. He opened his optics to see he was in some kind of medical room. It didn't look like Ratchet's room but as long as someone was repairing him, he didn't care. However the pain he was getting on his head was really bugging him. It was right above his optics which was unusual for an Autobot to get. He put his hand up there, surprised that it felt really soft not hard like it always was. Jazz looked at his hand and froze. It wasn't his mechanical hand he saw every day…it was a hand made of flesh and bone. He looked at the other one and it was the same. Jazz jumped of the funny looking operating table and fell to the floor. Usually when he fell to the floor he got a dent and he worried about it later but when he hit the floor he cried out. It was really painful, worse when Ratchet was fixing his spark core. He tried standing up, moaning from the pain and looked round. This defiantly wasn't the Autobot base.

'Hey guys?' he tried to call out.

He grabbed his vocal processors in shock, even his own voice was sounding wrong. It didn't have that robotic twang Autobots had! He looked round till he saw a mirror on the wall. He ran up to it and peered into it almost screaming at what he saw. He was looking at that Dr Pepper fella but he realised that he was also looking at himself. Jazz looked at himself up and down. He wasn't made of metal anymore; he was covered in organic flesh. He wasn't an Autobot from the planet Cybertron anymore…he was a human.

_Jazz: Yikes, This is getting kind of creepy!_

_AngelicV: But Jazz! You're the first Autobot in Cybertron history to turn into a human!_

_Hot Rod: No he isn't!_

_AngelicV: Stay out of this Hot Rod!_

_Arcee: But we were the first Autobots to turn into humans!_

_AngelicV: This story takes place before season 3 so it counts!_

_Jazz: I think I better leave._

_AngelicV: Anyway how did you get here? This is only open to the Season 1 and 2 Transformers!_

_Arcee: Grimlock let us in!_

_AngelicV: WHAT!! Oh he is so not going to get his own fic! But hey readers! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Grimlock: ME, Grimlock, sorry!_

_AngelicV: That's a bad Grimlock! Very bad!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Due to a freak accident Jazz ends up in the body of a human scientist! How is our favourite bot going to cope with this? Lets find out!_

**New Things**

Carly and Spike just stared at what appeared to be Jazz. It was his metal body but it stood there like a zombie not making a sound. It was quite creepy considering that Jazz was always loud and energetic, it even made the other Autobots a bit scared, although they had no idea what a zombie was. Wheeljack brought him into his workshop and was running tests on him. He was convinced that Jazz's data just got moved elsewhere not what Ratchet had suspected of being erased for good. Ratchet was a bit concerned with what his friend was trying to do.

'OK Wheeljack, explain how it got moved!?'

Wheeljack looked up.

'Well…I do I explain this…Aha!'

He looked down at Spike.

'Spike, you remember the whole thing with Autobot X right?'

'How could I?' said the teen with a shiver.

Not long ago, Sparkplug used spare parts from the Autobots to make what Spike described as a robotic Frankenstein. Unfortunately it didn't have a mind of its own and wrecked havoc around the base. Sparkplug was going to scrap it until Spike got badly injured at a Decepticon attack. The only way to help him was to remove his mind from his body. Sparkplug got the idea to put his sons mind in the body of Autobots X with disastrous results.

'It was really hard to think in that thing.' reminded Spike.

'But what has this got to do with Jazz?' asked Ratchet.

Wheeljack looked back at him.

'Well what if Jazz's data ended up in someone else?'

'Like who?'

Suddenly the door opened and Tracks and Blaster walked in carrying something. Optimus was a bit surprised to see them there.

'Blaster? Tracks? What are you two doing here? I told you to keep an eye on Dr Pepper!'

'Terribly sorry Prime but…I think you should tell him.'

Tracks then lowered onto the ground what appeared to be a panicking Dr Pepper. Spike and Carly were surprised, they'd been told the scientist would be out for a month. Optimus walked over to him.

'Dr Pepper, I'm glad to see that you are well and I am sorry about…'

'PRIME!! IT'S ME!! I THINK IT'S ME BUT IT'S ME!! HELP!'

Prime was cut off when Dr Pepper suddenly started screaming. Spike realised there was something different about his voice. Optimus was just confused.

'What do you mean "It's me"?' he asked.

'FOR THE LOVE OF A CYBERTRONIAN FLARE, I'M JAZZ, PRIME!'

The room got really quiet. After a few seconds Wheeljack jumped up,

'HAH! I told you didn't I! His data got moved!'

Ratchet just looked shocked. He walked over to the panicking human and knelt down.

'Jazz? Is that really you?'

'I don't know? I woke up and I was like this!'

'Yeah, we heard a scream from outside, looked in through the window and there he was crying for help!' said Blaster.

Soon Jazz was falling over and trying to stand up, cursing in Cybertronian. Spike ran up to him.

'Clam down Jazz or you might over stress yourself!'

Spike got a bit surprised when tears began to pour out of Jazz's eyes. Jazz detected them and wiped them from his face. Then it got worse.

'OH NO! I'M LEAKING LUBRICANTS! WHEELJACK! RATCHET! HELP!'

Carly ran up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

'Jazz, you're not dying. You're emotionally stressed right now. When a human is very upset they cry, causing tears to fall from our eyes.'

That clamed Jazz down and he tried to relax. Optimus looked back at Wheeljack and Ratchet.

'If it is indeed Jazz within the body of Dr Pepper…where is Dr Pepper?'

That got Wheeljack stuck.

'Well, he ain't in Jazz's body. His data must be somewhere else.'

'Maybe we should get a human doctor to help us with this. I have no idea how human's work.' Sighed Ratchet.

Optimus felt relived but worried. His friend Jazz was all right but he was in the body of a Decepticon target.

* * *

Spike felt really strange sitting next to Jazz, who was a human right now. This morning he was one of the Autobots coolest machines and now he was a human. Jazz was trying to adjust in his new form but for some reason he was fidgeting. Spike tried to help.

'Something up Jazz?'

'I dunno Spike. Do human's always feel like they're about to blow up down below?'

'Huh? What do…oh.'

Spike sat up and dragged Jazz with him to the exit. Carly looked up.

'Where are you two going?'

'The bathroom.' Was all that Spike replied.

Jazz got confused.

'What's a bathroom?'

A few moments later Spike was sitting on a rock while Jazz was standing behind a bush, following orders.

'Done?'

Jazz stepped out feeling funny.

'Wow, that was weird. You always do this?'

Spike looked over at his now human friend and sighed.

'Jazz, you're supposed to button up your pants when you're finished!'

Carly waited for Spike and Jazz to return. The human doctor had arrived and for some reason Jazz felt a bit nervous when he saw him. Soon he was lying on the table with a funny looking hat on his head that was reading his brainwaves.

'So Mr Jazz…do you feel drowsy?'

'What does that mean?'

'Ahem…low on energy?'

'Kinda…got any Energon cube's human size?'

The doctor sighed and continued working. The Autobots waited patiently for the work to be finished with. After an hour or so the doctor came out with a load of paperwork.

'If I may Mr Prime, I would like to study this with Ratchet and Wheeljack. I suggest that Mr Jazz is to remain at the base.'

'Affirmative. If he goes outside, the Decepticons would attack him.'

Jazz walked out shaking his head. Apparently the devise on his head earlier wasn't comfortable.

'Felt like my head was in a vice or something!' he complained.

Spike and Carly then escorted him out the room.

'Where're we going?'

'You need rest Jazz.' Ordered Carly, acting like the big sister. As they walked down the corridor a funny noise emitted from Jazz's belly. Jazz jumped at the noise.

'Now what's wrong with me?'

Spike laughed and held him the same thing he ate this morning.

'You're just hungry Jazz. Here eat this.'

Jazz held it and looked back in confusion. Spike sighed and unwrapped it for him.

'Just put it in your mouth.'

Nothing happened.

'Your Audio Processor!' corrected Carly.

Spike tried to stop himself from laughing when Jazz put the whole thing in his mouth. Carly nudged him.

'Spike! He's new to this! He's been an Autobot for millions of years!'

Spike scratched his head and Carly took over.

'Okay, just chew it. Move your jaw up and down till the candy bar is mushy in your mouth.'

None of this made sense to Jazz but he obeyed and chewed.

'Now swallow!'

Jazz looked at her annoyed. Carly forgot that Autobots don't eat and therefore can't swallow. She got closer to him and began to massage his throat. Then some kind of instinct made Jazz use some sort of mechanism in his throat causing the chewed up candy bar to disappear down it. For a moment there was silence.

'WOW! That was good! Got anymore?'

Jazz had never felt a sensation like that. It was good and left a funny feeling in his mouth. He wanted to do it again.

'Sorry Jazz, that was my last one.'

Jazz looked miserable for a moment and then he realised something. He was now a human. Human's did things that Autobots couldn't do…like having fun. He suddenly looked up at Carly and Spike.

'Hey guys! Can you do me a favour?'

Spike had a feeling he already knew what it was.

'Let me guess…you want to go out.'

'Can you show me round town or something! What do human's do? What kind of things do you eat? What's fun for you guys!'

Spike was all in for the idea. Taking Jazz and showing him around town might be fun, but Carly dragged him away from the excited Auto-man.

'Spike! Optimus said he has to stay in the base!'

'Oh c'mon Carly! We'll be out for just an hour. Jazz may never get this opportunity again!'

Carly wasn't interested.

'I'll buy you lunch for a week!'

Carly sighed.

'I'll fix your car for free anytime!'

Carly groaned and nodded.

'Fine! But only for an hour!'

Spike hugged her, causing the blond-haired girl to blush. Spike then ran over to Jazz.

'OK Jazz! I'm gonna show you the time of your life!'

'Sweet! Can I drive?'

'No.'

'But I can drive!'

'Yeah but you were the car!'

The three humans jumped into the car and drove off to the city.

* * *

Optimus, Wheeljack and ratchet were waiting for the doctor to finish his analysis on the information he got from Jazz and also on the whereabouts of Dr Pepper. The doctor had finished and looked up.

'Well this is the only theory that I can think of.'

The Autobots leaned in.

'When Dr Pepper got hit by the lightning he must have fallen into a coma, then Jazz's own "data" was transferred into his body and Jazz now has control of Dr Pepper's body but Dr Pepper is unaware.'

Wheeljack felt suddenly uneasy.

'You mean…he's still in his own body?'

'Yes and this is very dangerous. If Dr Pepper was to regain conscious…'

He didn't need to explain. Two minds trying to control one body, Jazz and Dr Pepper would go mad and destroy each other. The thought made Prime's circuits quiver.

'Can't we just put him back in his own body?' suggested Ratchet.

'If we did we might end up putting Dr Pepper's mind in there too! Their brainwaves are too compact together.'

There was a silence until the human doctor came up with a suggestion.

'If Jazz was to be hit with the same blast of energy while near his real body it might reverse the situation. A Decepticon created the blast and some of their circuitry is similar to your own so maybe an Autobot can reverse the whole thing. However we must do this fast before Dr Pepper reawakens!'

It was a good suggestion but with a little problem.

'Only Shrapnel can make lighting blasts that powerful! Plus we don't have a clue where he is!'

'Maybe so Wheeljack,' said Prime,

'If we can trick the Insecticons into an area and capture him we might use his ability to our advantage!'

'Sounds like a plan!' Right I'll go get…'

Huffer suddenly ran into the room with Bumblebee.

'Prime! We can't find Spike, Carly or Jazz! They disappeared without a trace! Jazz is finished I tell ya!'

Bumblebee stepped forward.

'If I know Jazz, he's going out for a joyride with Spike and Carly.'

Ratchet slapped the side of his head.

'What his he thinking!? He must realise it's dangerous out there in the condition he's in!'

Optimus Prime suddenly put on his leader mode.

'Huffer, contact the Autobots on patrol. If they see Spike and Carly with another human, bring them in, they are a Decepticon target. Wheeljack and Ratchet, we're going to hunt for an Insecticon.'

'I'll go look for them too. I know where Spike hangs out!' offered Bumblebee, transforming and speeding off. Soon the Autobots sped off to try and save their friend, who was in a very dangerous situation.

_Jazz: This is getting interesting! But I got a question._

_AngelicV: Shoot._

_Jazz: Why did you call that scientist Dr Pepper? Isn't that some kind of human drink?_

_AngelicV: Well I had a brain block and I was drinking it at the time so I used it._

_Jazz: Just hope the company doesn't sue ya!_

_AngelicV: Nah…I bet they don't even know!_

_Grimlock: AngelicV got a big letter from some tough looking men!_

_AngelicV: What did it say?_

_Grimlock: Something about illegally using a drink name and killing someone._

_Jazz: Yikes, I think you better…hey where'd she go?_

_Grimlock: See you puny humans next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AngelicV: Hey I'm back, and no the Coke Cola company isn't trying to kill me, Grimlock just can't tell the difference between a thug and a mailman!_

_Grimlock: He looked like thug!_

_AngelicV: Anyway we are now in a very interesting part with the story! Jazz is visiting a human town as a human and Optimus and co are off on an insect hunt! They better be bringing big nets!_

**A Day As A Human**

Jazz had driven through the cities before but it didn't make him gaze in awe at the sights. He was looking up, for once, at the building's with their flashing signs and amazing designs. Jazz was always fascinated with alien cultures but seeing it through the eyes of a human made him realize that just because he used to see it through his robotic optics didn't mean it would look the same with the human eyes he had now. Spike was trying to persuade him to visit the arcade while Carly suggested he'd visit a shopping mall! He only had an hour but he wanted to do so much. As they walked through the city, Jazz had finally mastered drinking soda through a straw.

'Man this is great! Why can't Ratchet install one of these things in me?'

'I think because it would soak right through your circuitry, silly!' laughed Carly as she sipped her drink.

Jazz looked round and saw the place that Spike and Bumblebee usually visited. He always wanted to go in but he was too big, now he was just the right size now. He looked at Spike smiling. Spike could tell what he wanted.

'Alright Jazz.' he chuckled.

The moment Jazz entered, he suddenly wow'ed really loudly making a few people stare at him. He had always wondered why human kids played on these machines. Jazz used to do it too but not everyday. All around him he saw brightly coloured machines that young humans were playing on and laughing at. Some where really young and others seemed the same age as Spike but all of them were getting into the games, forgetting reality. Jazz wanted to try but wasn't sure which one to pick. He walked over to one that looked like the front of a car, the words 'BEAT THE SCORE' waved across the screen an pictures of cars racing each other flashed.

'THIS ONE! I'm gonna prove to you Carly that I can drive!' shouted Jazz.

Spike laughed as he put the token in the slot and explained how to play with the excited Auto-man. Within 10 minutes, Jazz had beaten every high score on nearly every machine within the arcade. He was surrounded by kids all ages trying to catch a glimpse how he worked his magic. Spike and Carly just stood in the back round slightly surprised that Jazz was such a computer whiz. He did used to be a machine after all. Jazz looked over the heads of human children to spot his friends.

'Hey Spike! Can I have another soda?'

Carly giggled.

'He is enjoying himself, isn't he.'

'Yeah but he won't be like this for long when Ratchet figures out how to get him back in his own body.' replied Spike as he made his way to the vending machine.

As he selected a drink Jazz hadn't tried yet, he was surprised when he noticed two girls walking up to him. They both had perfect bodies, angelic faces and tempting lips. Spike was an average Joe and he considered himself lucky that Carly found him attractive. The two girls smiled as they stood in front of him.

'Hey there. Are you with that cutie over there?'

She pointed over at Jazz who was playing Space Attackers. Spike smiled and looked back at the girls.

'Yes I am...he's my cousin.'

'Wow, you're related to that hottie!'

Spike realized that the body of Dr Pepper was young and handsome but when he acted like a nerd, nobody really noticed him. When Jazz ended up in his body he made him more attractive and interesting. The only thing that Spike hated was when he was compared to someone more attractive than him. Still he looked back at the girls and put on his best grin.

'Yep, he's my mother's, brother's, wife's, nephew! But we're pretty close.'

Soon Jazz had become impatient with his drink and made his way over to his human friend who was surrounded by a couple of human females. Jazz had learnt from Carly that Spike was always attracted to females, that it was a guy thing. Jazz never really understood it all but now that he was human he might get a good idea why Spike enjoyed talking to girls. He walked up and smiled one of his best smiles he could make his human body do.

'Hey Spike! What happened to the drinks man?'

Jazz almost jumped back when the girls suddenly turned to face him. Spike ran round them and stood next to Jazz, placing his arm over Jazz's shoulder.

'Ladies this is my cuz, Jazz Witwicky!'

Jazz looked at him, with a confused expression.

'Cuz? Since when was I your-'

Spike nudged him painfully in the gut and Jazz had to stop himself from crying out. That didn't feel nice, not one bit. Did Spike always do this around females? To experiment, and revenge, he nudge Spike harder than what Spike had done to him. Spike gasped and fell to the floor in pain. Jazz looked at his arm and back at Spike.

'Err...sorry about that Spike. I thought human's do that when with a female or something!'

The girls forgot about Spike and began to advance towards Jazz.

'Wow, you're strong! Wanna get a drink?'

'The vending machine is right there!' said Jazz.

The girls giggled and took Jazz by the arms and began to drag him out of the arcade. Jazz didn't want to hit them but was surprised at how strong they were.

'Spike! A little help please!' he cried.

Spike was still in pain from the blow Jazz gave him and was trying to stand up. Carly had returned from the bathroom and saw Spike in pain with a missing Jazz. She ran over and helped him up.

'Spike! Where's Jazz?'

Spike tried to get his breath back.

'He...took off...with some...girls!'

'WHAT!' she screamed.

Jazz was now gone and now he was a human and probably had no idea how to use a phone or how to get back to Autobot base. Plus if a Decepticon saw him, he was as good as gone. Carly grabbed Spike's arm and ran out the arcade, looking left and right down the street. Where could Jazz be? Where should they start looking? Suddenly she saw something that made her silently whimper. Bumblebee pulled up and transformed back into his robot mode, causing a few onlookers to stare. Bumblebee looked a bit angry with the pair but was more concerned that it was pair he was looking at, not a group of three.

'Spike! Carly! Where's Jazz?'

'We lost him! Some girls took off with him!' cried Spike.

Bumblebee frowned and looked round the large city. Where would he start looking for his lost friend?

* * *

'Okay, now let's ask ourselves. If I were a robotic bug with no brains and was always hungry, where would I go?' inquired Ratchet 

Optimus Prime wasn't having much luck finding the Insecticons. He had sent a few to look out near their base but they hadn't returned. The only thing they would be doing now was eating and causing a little destruction here and there. Since there was over a million crop fields around the world he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

'We have to keep searching. If we don't we lose a friend and I don't want that more than you do.'

'Yeah but Prime, those Insecticons could be anywhere!' moaned Wheeljack.

'We need some kind of trap that they would fall for.' suggested Ratchet.

Those bugs would fall for anything. They were attracted to crops high in energy and they were all around the world. Hopefully Wheeljack's invention would help. It was some kind of Energy Distributor, it would attract the Insecticons with their energy sensors thinking it were crops. It only had a 30 mile effect so they doubted it would work. All they could do was wait. They hid within the rocks that surrounded the area and waited to pounce in case they appeared.

'Say Optimus, how are we going to capture them when they do show?' inquired Ratchet.

'Don't worry, I have a plan.' said Optimus Prime, still looking at the Energy Distributor.

Soon they heard the buzzing of Insecticon engines. Optimus looked up to see only two Insecticons and not one of them was Shrapnel. Wheeljack looked back and Ratchet frowned. This wasn't good at all. Bombshell and Kickback landed near Wheeljack's invention and transformed into their robotic modes, both angry and confused.

'What is this? We need energy for Shrapnel or he'll deactivate for good not a tool box!' screamed Bombshell.

'How was I supposed to know! My sensors said there was a whole field of crops here!' argued Kickback.

The three Autobots looked at each other. Shrapnel was dying? This was really bad.

'What now Optimus?' asked Wheeljack, looking over to where his leader should be.

However he was gone. Looking round Wheeljack was horrified to see Optimus walking out to the two Insecticons.

'What in Primus is he doing!?' cried Ratchet.

It didn't take long for Kickback and Bombshell to notice the leader of the Autobots walking up to them, they jumped back and got out their weapons.

'It was a trap set by the Autobots!' cried Kickback aiming his weapon at Optimus.

Optimus Prime raised his hand and threw his weapon down.

'Wait, before you attack I have a proposition for you!' cried the leader of the Autobots.

Kickback and Bombshell continued to aim their weapons at their defenseless enemy.

'Your ally is damaged and you don't have the science (or the brains, he said quietly) to fix him. If you bring him to Autobot HQ we can fix him on one condition!'

The Insecticons looked at each other confused.

'What is this condition?' demanded Bombshell.

'We need Shrapnel's power to help a friend. If you agree to help us we shall help you!'

Ratchet and Wheeljack couldn't believe what they were hearing. The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime was bargaining with Insecticons? Though the Insecticons didn't get on with the Decepticons, they still were Decepticons inside and out. Bombshell was discussing this matter with Kickback in a low voice, while Optimus Prime waited for a reply.

'Should we trust him Bombshell? It could be an Autobot trap!'

'True but we can turn the tables Kickback!'

'How?'

'We can let them repair Shrapnel and when he is fixed we can destroy the Autobots within their own base!'

Kickback paused, letting the information sink in. Then he began to snicker.

'I like your thinking Bombshell!'

They turned to give the leader of the Autobots their answer.

'Very well, if you fix our comrade we will convince him to help you! We will meet at your headquarters later!' cried Bombshell.

Then the two Insecticons Transformed into their bug like forms and disappeared. When they were gone Ratchet and Wheeljack ran out.

'Prime, what are you thinking? We can't trust the Insecticons!' cried Wheeljack.

'I know Wheeljack, but if they don't help Jazz is in trouble. We will remain at full alert while they are within Autobots HQ.'

Ratchet frowned.

'I'm not looking forward to fixing that insect!' he snarled.

* * *

'Look girls, I'm having a wonderful time but I really need to get back to my cuz!' 

Jazz had somehow ended up in a fancy human eating place with the human females who dragged him off earlier. They sat at the small table gazing at him and giggling, making poor Jazz feel uncomfortable. He had no idea what these females were planning to do with him but he had a feeling it was something that would freak him out. One of the girls sipped her drink and looked at him with gaping eyes.

'So Jazz, do you have a girlfriend?' she suddenly asked.

Girlfriend? What did that mean? Were they talking about Carley? She was a girl and she is a friend so Jazz presumed that was it.

'Yeah! Her name's Carly!'

The girls moaned at this response and began to pout.

'Do you really like her?'

'Well...yeah, I mean-'

'How long have you known each other?'

'About a couple years but-'

'Did you ever make-out?'

That was new to Jazz, the former Autobot. What in Cybertron does "make-out" mean? Was it something humans did? He had let Carly sit within him when he was a car but that was when he was a robot and he guessed it didn't count as making out.

'Well...no, not really.' he answered.

The girls suddenly squealed with glee and moved in closer, making Jazz feel even more uncomfortable.

'So you've never been kissed?' they asked.

Jazz was getting a bit fed up. These girls were throwing things at him left and right and he had no idea how to reply. Kiss was something Spike had mentioned a few times but he didn't really see Spike kiss, whatever it meant.

'No I haven't! Is this really important cause I-'

What one of the girls did next really made Jazz jump. She grabbed him and suddenly forced her lips on his! Jazz couldn't move, this was a new sensation that was a little strange but a little interesting. Autobots never did this and probably for good reasons cause the next thing Jazz felt was something thick and moist being forced inside his mouth. He pushed the girl off and ran out, his face was red for some unusual reason. The girls cried out to him but he bolted out the door and down the street as far away as he could. Jazz wasn't too sure if he wanted to feel that again, it was new and interesting but somewhat strange. He suddenly felt a pain in his chest and stopped running. His breathing, Spike had told him was how humans lived, was fast and he was leaking lubricants all over his face. Normally he could run even further but he was too worn out.

'Aw man...gasp...being a human isn't really all that fun now!'

Suddenly he began to make noises that was painful for his chest and throat. It was like what Dr Pepper did when they met the first time. Jazz fell back as it got worse, suddenly everything was starting to hurt and his engines, or lungs as Carly made out, were getting harder and harder to use. He suddenly felt really hot and felt like a virus had jumped into his circuitry. He stood up slowly and looked round, he had to find Spike or Carly or he would probably damage himself. As he began to walk he heard a very familiar voice.

'There you are! We've been looking for you!'

Jazz spun round to see something that made him fell a little uncomfortable right now. Thundercracker and Sky Warp, smirking their usual way stood there in a dark alley. They stepped a little closer but not too close too be noticed by the human's in the street.

'Megatron wants you to tune up that machine you made, or else!' snickered Sky Warp.

Jazz jumped back, almost forgetting that he was a human not an Autobot.

'I'm gonna kick your sorry exhaust pipes back to Cybertron you Decepti-cans!' he cried.

Thundercracker and Sky Warp had never heard a human use Cybertronian talk at them. Maybe he got a little to friendly with the Autobots, and cocky too.

'You little maggot! When we're done with you, I'm gonna turn you into human jerky!' growled SkyWarp dangerously.

Jazz now remembering his predicament ran as fast as he could down the street. The sight of the Decepticons made the onlookers run and scream, making Thundercracker's and Sky Warp's job a little harder. It wasn't easy for Jazz either, people kept bashing into him in a panic and he was feeling pain all over. He looked over his shoulder to see that Thundercracker had seen him. For once, Jazz the fearless Autobot soldier, was very afraid.

* * *

Bumblebee heard the ruckus and checked his scanners. Two Decepticons were in the area and the small Autobot figured that they weren't there for sightseeing or energy. He left Spike and Carly and ran off, activating his communicators. 

'This is Bumblebee! We have Decepticon activity downtown They must be after Dr Pepp...I mean Jazz!'

'This is Blaster, blasting at ya! I'll be there after this beat!'

'Just try to keep them busy! As soon as I drag my brother away from this car-wash we'll be there!'

'But Sideswipe, they have a new lotion!'

Bumblebee was glad that there were some Autobot's in the area but was more concerned with Jazz. Humans weren't as fast as Autobots and Jazz was always fast, he could wear himself out easy! He ran until he saw Thunder cracker and Sky Warp trying to grab the human Jazz as he run between lamp posts and parked cars.

'Keep still, you little pip squeak!' snarled Sky Warp, as he lunged but missed the running human.

Jazz was sweating and his breath was heavy, meaning that Bumblebee had to act quick. He fired his blaster at Sky Warp who cried in surprise and suddenly turned his attention on the small Autobot.

'You are gonna pay for that!' he shouted, aiming his blasters at the small Autobot

Bumblebee dodged and tried to make his way over to Jazz who was still running from Thundercracker.

'A...gasp...help would be...nice...gasp...Blaster!' gasped Jazz, barely breathing.

Blaster had appeared on the scene and pounced on top of Thundercracker.

'Sorry, this station's been canceled!' he chuckled as he pounded the blue Seeker in the face.

Jazz had to stop, he couldn't run any further. Humans weren't very good at running so it was no wonder they always walked. He hid in a alley and waited for any ally to appear and rescue him. Jazz didn't like being rescued but in his current situation he had no choice. He waited until Spike and Carly ran down the street looking for him. He called out to them and they ran over, dodging Bumblebee who was thrown towards them by Sky Warp. Carly run right up to Jazz.

'Jazz! Are you OK?' she asked.

'Fine...gasp...but I'm really...hot...gasp...for some reason.' he replied.

'You're probably tired from all that running you did!' guessed Spike, but Carly wasn't too sure.

She checked him up and down and placed a hand on his forehead. She then looked at Jazz with shock.

'Jazz! How on Earth did you get a cold?' she asked.

'A cold? What...gasp...is that?'

'Humans get it when we're sick. You need to rest!' she cried.

Spike suddenly realized something as Carly held onto Jazz so he could rest on a discarded chair. Jazz had been a machine for over 10-20 millions of years, he might had got a computer virus from time to time if Autobots did but Jazz had never got a human virus. He might not be able to cope and cold's could be deadly if not treated correctly. Jazz was still gasping and coughing and Carly was trying to get him to calm down. Suddenly they were covered in a large shadow. Spike turned slowly, hoping to see an Autobot. To his horror he saw Astrotrain standing there with a smirk.

'Time to go little humans!' he snickered, grabbing them all in one swoop.

Carly screamed, Spike yelped and Jazz started cursing in Cybertronian. Astrotrain bolted down the street and with skill, transformed and locked the three humans within him in his Space Shuttle mode. Bumblebee heard the commotion and tried to reach him, missing by inches. He watched as the Decepticons took off victorious.

'Now what!' cried Bumblebee.

Thankfully Blaster was near and he fired a tracking device on Astrotrain before he took off. He run up to Bumblebee who just stared into the sky as their friends disappeared as captives. Worst of all if Jazz didn't get treated soon, Dr Pepper might wake up and they could destroy each other trying to control the body. All they could do was wait until they got a fix on the signal and hope they could get there on time.

_Jazz: Aw man! Now I'm a hostage!_

_AngelicV: Don't worry Jazz, you're gonna save the day in a suprising way!_

_Jazz: How? I'm a little human, how can I beat theose Decepti-cans if I'm so weak?'_

_Grimlock: Jazz is weak, Grimlock strong!_

_AngelicV: Grimlock be nice! Jazz is strong...just not right now._

_Grimlock: Fine. Grimlock strong but Jazz is strong within little puny human!_

_Jazz: Please tell me Grimlock is not a poet!_

_AngelicV: Sweet! You should recite some more Grimlock! See you next time!_


End file.
